Dreams and Reality
by sometimesiwritethingsdown
Summary: You've been hunting with Sam and Dean and when you get hurt your relationship with Dean is tested.


Dean thrusts you solidly against the wall, banging your head slightly. "I don't want to EVER see you do that again? Do you understand?" What had started as a yell trickled to an even more terrifying quiet growl.

You were too startled to do anything but nod. You knew Dean was protective, wouldn't be happy that you pushed him out of the way of the knife, but you had never quite seen this side of him.

"I'm not going to punish you tonight, I'm too angry. But I want you to know that you're getting it tomorrow. I want you to stew about that all damn night and all fucking day while you're in class. Got it?"

You still haven't found your voice, so another small nod is all you can manage.

He releases you from being pinned to the wall and re-opens the door. "Go talk to Sam to stitch up your arm." He doesn't even look at you as he walks out.

Great. Now you have a bloody gash in your shoulder, feel incredibly guilty, and get to be petrified of whatever punishment Dean thinks of for tomorrow. Damn he was good at this, even if he wasn't too angry to feel comfortable punishing you right now he knew that making you wait would make it so infinitely worse regardless.

You trot slowly down to the kitchen to find Sam. He looks up at you as you enter, "You alright?" You can see the genuine concern in his eyes. He knows Dean in control can be scary, let alone Dean at the precipice of losing it.

"Ya..," you clear your throat, finally finding your voice whole again, "Yeah. Thanks. Could you stitch up my shoulder though please? It's still bleeding like a bitch." You gesture at the bandage on your arm that has been thoroughly soaked through with blood in the past 10 minutes.

Sam smirked slightly at the nonchalance in your voice and your language. "Of course. Let's head to the bathroom."

You follow him down the hall and into the pristine white bathroom where, due to the place being designed inch by inch by hunters, has an exam table and sterile cabinets installed and stocked. You hop on the table and begin to unwrap the shirt from your shoulder. You didn't realize how much it hurt until that moment and you grit your teeth as tears spring to your eyes naturally. You weren't going to cry. You could handle this.

"Holy shit, that's deep. Uh... I think we may need to do a hospital run instead, this is a serious wound."

You lay back to avoid passing out. Maybe it was bleeding more than you realized. "It's fine Sam, please?"

He considers you for a moment but his face goes blurry and you realize taking the bandage off was the worst thing you could have done. Your last thought before you pass out completely is how much angrier Dean is going to be and how much worse things will be for you tomorrow.

You wake to a faint, irritating, beeping sound. As you open your eyes fully you see that Sam is pacing outside the room on the phone, while Dean is slouched on the couch, fast asleep. You always love watching him sleep, the stark difference between hunting Dean, to playful Dean, to Dominant Master Dean, to sleeping Dean are all so intriguing and beautiful. You are so grateful to belong to him, but doubt always creeps in that he'll find someone prettier. Or better in bed. Or hell, now, that won't do something stupid enough to land them in the hospital in a situation that was surely difficult to explain away to the medical staff.

"It's good to see you awake. We were worried that we didn't get you to the hospital for a transfusion on time. How are you feeling?" Sam had walked back in while you were silently studying Dean.

"Foggy. What the hell did they put in that IV?" you try to lighten the mood a bit, you know it's about to get heavy.

"The good stuff. You didn't just need stitches, they had to do surgery to reconnect some tendons and ligaments in your shoulder. You've been out for four days."

You feel the blood drain from your face. "It was really that bad?"

"Yeah it fucking was." Dean was awake, still on the couch but sitting very alert, "You're damn lucky you didn't bleed out completely before we got you here. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Dean." Sam softly cautioned.

"Don't 'Dean' me Sam, she could have fucking gotten herself killed? Regardless of any person feelings involved, that's fucking stupid."

"Oh, right, you two are the only ones allowed to sacrifice yourselves." You regret the words the exact second they leave your mouth. Sam looks shocked and worried, and Dean's face goes white.

Dean stalks out of the room and Sam shrugs at you then follows. Keeping your fucking mouth shut was never a talent of yours.

"Welcome back home!" Sam said smiling as he led you back into the bunker. You smiled that he called it your home now, without even thinking.

"Thanks for picking me up Sam. And for spending so much time up there – I know you guys are busy and I appreciate it."

"Of course. That's what brothers are for." Another smile plastered across his face. You both knew you were avoiding the elephant in the room – you hadn't seen Dean in three days, since he stormed out of your hospital room. He had never come back to monitor your recovery and had dodged your numerous phone calls. You hoped that even after Dean tossed you out that Sam would still think of you as his sister and you'd still be welcome around him at least.

"Let me carry your stuff to your room for you, then do you need anything?"

You shake your head and slide a chair out and sit down at the kitchen table. "Thanks though."

"I'm sure he'll come around, you know him. Fiery temper, soft heart. He loves you."

"Thanks Sam. I don't think I believe you, but thanks for saying it anyway." You offer him a weak smile as he walks away.

After sitting for a few minutes you head to your room and start packing the best you can with one arm. Your right arm will be in a sling for at least two more months, so you not only have to deal with only using one arm, but using the weak one. Oh well, here's the case for training knives and guns with each hand, at least you were proficient in that. Would come in handy to protect yourself when you left and were on your own for a while. You knew staying here wouldn't work, and let's face it, there was no way you could go back where you had come from. Looks like a nice independent road trip for one.

"Hey there beautiful. How was class today?" Dean smiled down at you as he pulled gently away from the warm kiss.

"Pretty boring. Surprisingly enough, studying mythological creatures is a bit more slow paced then hunting them down and killing them. Who would've thought?" you giggled, handing him the most recent test on which you had scored 100%.

Dean began to pull you down the hallway towards his bedroom, sweeping you off your feet to carry you through the doorway and set you on his bed. "Maybe we should reward you for studying so hard." He said softly as he began to nuzzle your neck.

Your back began to arch already, so hungry for this moment. For as much of this as you could manage out of Dean. Sensitive, soft, Dominant Dean was about the sexiest thing you had ever experienced and it was beyond what you had ever imagined. He tugged off your shirt and pants and stood up off the bed to do the same for himself. You reached for him, but he gave you a warning glance that clearly communicated that although this was fun, it was still important to keep roles in play. You dropped your hands back to your sides obediently.

"I got us some new toys to try out for an occasion such as this." His smile was razor sharp, just a hint of crazy there. Oh yeah, this was your favorite Dean. At least at this moment. "Close your eyes." He had leaned in and whispered in your ear, letting some of his breath carry over onto your neck, making you shiver slightly.

As you waited in the dark you sensed him move to the dresser and heard a drawer open. Soon there was a familiar pressure of a velvety soft material being tied around your eyes. This wasn't new, so you were still alert and curious. Just then Dean pushed your shoulders back hard, and you fell onto the bed. For some reason you knew he shouldn't have done that to your shoulders so rough, but you couldn't quite place why.

Before you could even try to puzzle that out he was pulling your hands above your head and wrapping them in what felt like fur. Oh! The fur lined cuffs you had mentioned; he must've gotten them for you! He tugged your arms up a bit and after a moment you realized that the chain had been fastened to your left arm, then through the headboard, then to your right arm. You weren't only cuffed; you were cuffed to the bed.

"Oh, thank you sir." You offered up, wanting to keep Dean as happy and soft as possible.

A deep sound within his throat had you yearning for him even more. You then felt your left foot being moved outwards, then, what, also cuffed? He was spreading your legs and cuffing you to the bed posts! Oh this was too much.

"Sir." You breathed. You had never been so turned on by him without being touched, you needed that touch so much you thought you might break.

"You like that, don't you? Good little surprise I thought, since you have been doing so very well." He finished his sentence between small kisses that he was trailing up your stomach. You wiggled in enjoyment as he did, grateful for the contact.

"Yes, sir."

"You're going to stay right here for me, not moving. You're going to let me have control. And you're going to enjoying every fucking second of this. Just as I will." You hear the grin in his voice and nod your head slightly. The not moving was going to be tricky.

"Good girl." He whispered in your ear again, starting to kiss your neck. Yep, not moving was going to be difficult.

He continued down your body, freeing your breasts from your bra on the way down. It was still lying on your shoulders due to the position you were in, but they were free of it. Then he slowly slid your panties down, with a graze of his teeth on your hip as he nipped them to pull. You couldn't help it, you bucked a bit at that one.

"Tsk tsk little girl, what did I saw about being still?" you could tell from his tone he wasn't mad, and this was still playful Dean. He was testing you, but it wasn't for punishment, it was more for enjoyment and his pleasure just as much as yours.

"Please sir. I need you sir." You whined.

"Now now, we don't like a lady who whines, do we?" he continued to tease your body with his mouth, making you wonder if he could push you past the edge without even touching between your legs. You let a moan escape as his teeth grazed your hip again, but somehow managed to stay still.

"That's my girl." You were rewarded as he finally began to gently rub the pad of his thumb on your clitoris. You wanted to thrust into it but you were trying so hard to be good for him still. To keep the fun going.

The pressure was gone too soon, but then his mouth was back to work. He sucked on your neck, your breasts, and trailed kisses along your stomach again, this time continuing down to your clit, this time to work it with his tongue. You had never been with someone who could go down on you the way Dean could, even in the most vanilla setting, he was the greatest you had ever been with.

He brought you close with his mouth, but you couldn't control yourself and ground your hips into the bed trying to get more friction against his mouth, and as soon as you did he stopped. You had pulled at your arms a bit and felt a brief, sharp pain shoot down your shoulder. You were able to ignore it as Dean continued.

"Now baby girl, what was our one rule tonight."

You moaned before you could coherently respond, "I'm sorry sir, I am trying."

"I know, I know. You ready for me?" He asked as if it was even a real question.

"Yes, sir." You breathe out, wanting so badly.

You feel his weight on top of you and then his mouth is on yours, crushing it and taking it with such intensity and quiet force. You arch your back to get closer to him and he moves his mouth to your ear, nipping before he whispers, "well you'll just have to wait, I'm not sure you've earned it yet."

You whimper again, finding yourself less and less able to control your responses to him. He was dragging this out and you were putty.

You felt his weight leave you and tried not to worry. He didn't leave long though and all of a sudden there was a cold spot on your stomach. You inhaled sharply. You then felt the entire ice cube being run up and down your torso, then each arm, then each leg, from foot to deep inner thigh. The intensity was dramatic.

You stayed focused and didn't squirm at all during this process, which obviously pleased Dean. "Well that's a good girl, maybe it is time now."

His weight returned on top of yours and you felt –

"Wake up. Damn it. WAKE UP!" you felt yourself being jostled around and heard yelling. But who was yelling? Why weren't you in bed with Dean? Why were your wrists so sore instead of swaddled lovingly in fur and soft leather? Why were you being carried? Hell, where were you being carried? Where were you in the first place? Holy shit did your right side hurt.

"She'll be okay Dean; you know it takes a while to come out of it. Especially since we don't know how long she's even been here. The longest of the lot it looks like, I'm not even sure how she survived it."

"What if she didn't Sammy. She's not waking up."

"She's breathing Dean. Her eyes are fluttering. She's okay." Sam laid a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder as Dean carried you out of the Djinn's lair and to the back seat of the Impala. "Sit in the back with her, I'll drive."

Dean silently agreed and gingerly set you down in the back seat. He closed the door and slid around to the other side, lifting your head to rest in his lap once he sat. You wanted to talk to him, but your mind was still too heavy. So tired and drained. You wanted to know what the hell had happened.

You drifted back out of it, but awoke completely at the sound of a slamming door. You tried to sit up but Dean's arm was draped over your shoulder and you were much weaker than you realized.

"You're awake." He said simply, being careful to hold you down.

You nod, "What happened? Where are we? And fucking hell, can I have some aspirin? My arm is on fire."

You could see him fighting to control himself, "First, we are at a gas station outside of Kansas City, Missouri. Second, you bailed on us, and by the time we were able to track you down you were trapped in a Djinn lair being fed on. Your fucking arm is on fire because you didn't even wait for your shoulder to heal before you started hunting again and were just hanging from your wrists for god knows how long. You can have something when we get home."

You swallow quietly, remembering what you had done. You packed up and ran away from the bunker, telling yourself Dean wouldn't want you there anymore after you upset him so badly taking the knife for him and almost dying. You had hung out and moved around a bit while you healed, mainly keeping up with your mythology courses online as to not fall behind in your hunter training.

Then you had found yourself in a town with mysterious disappearances as you were studying the Djinn, just two weeks before you were to be free of your sling. You had decided that two weeks was nothing and it was time to get back to hunting if you were ever going to gain the confidence and ability to do it on your own. Plus, at least this would just be one monster, with a lot of others it could be a nest and you weren't going to be able to handle that on your own. At least not yet.

You remember finding the lair, and cutting a couple people free, but then next thing you knew you were coming home to Dean and…. Best not mention that part to anyone. It made you blush just thinking about it, and want to cry knowing that things would never actually be that way. Especially not now that he had to save your ass again.

"If you think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again after this stunt, your wrong. You're so wrong. I don't give a damn if I have to handcuff you to myself, you will fucking gain a sense of self preservation. And don't even think about commenting about my own." He was growling again by the end, his green eyes practically glowing with intensity.

You try to sit up again, you want to talk to him on level ground instead of while lying in his lap. He pushes you back down, making your shoulder explode with fresh pain. You let out a sharp cry despite your best attempt to keep it in.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I'm sorry, I just, you need to stay still. I'm sorry." Dean stammered as Sam opened the driver's door.

"What's going on? She awake?" He asked casually, always putting on the calm front to try to keep Dean level headed.

"Yeah, and your idiot brother just about re-tore everything in my shoulder." You huff out as tears run down your face. It's not often you cry from pain itself, but holy shit, this was worse than when it first happened and you passed out from blood loss.

Dean turned your chin up towards him gently, but firmly, "You best watch who you call an idiot. You're the one who got hurt in the first place and then ran off. Which we still need to discuss, after you fully heal."

"Wait," you try to sit up again, but he holds you down with a firm hand on your torso, "still need to discuss? What the hell are you talking about Dean? I'm a grown ass woman and made choices. You have too. Once we get back to the bunker I'll be right back out of your hair as it should be."

"You think I'm letting you go again? Did you fucking hear me before? You're never leaving my sight again. We're fucking bound together in ways that even I don't fully understand, and you are mine. Do you not understand that?" he looked angry, but then sad, "Or is it that you don't want that anymore?"

Your heart hurt almost as bad as your shoulder when that look crept into his eyes and you could tell that he was truly terrified that you didn't want him or want to belong to him anymore. How could you have thought that just because he was angry with you that he wouldn't want you anymore? That was part of being a Dom and being a Sub. Shit happened and you got through it. Clearly this was an extreme case, but it came with the territory.

You take a deep breath and look up at him, "Of course I still want it. I just didn't think you would. I thought I screwed up too badly."

The smile took over his face again, "You'll have to pay for your sins, but it won't be by ending things."


End file.
